


One shot, one stop shop.

by Peptidoglycan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peace and Quiet, Auntie Nat & Uncle Steve, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Life, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 21:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19680598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peptidoglycan/pseuds/Peptidoglycan
Summary: Series of Romanogers one-shots. Lots of love, romance, fluff and family. All things good about Natasha, Steve and their relationship.Chapter 1 : BreakfastChapter 2 : What's in a nameChapter 3 : Sleeping in my bed





	1. Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really nothing special. I just wanted to write something fluffy and happy because that is what Natasha and Steve deserve. 
> 
> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this fic. It's my heart on a plate.

Natasha reaches over and stretches her arm over the left side of the bed. Unfortunately, her hand comes into contact with nothing but pillows and sheets. She slowly opens her eyes to confirm her suspicion that she is alone. As she properly starts to wake, she hears the sound of running water coming from the on-suite. She lets out a soft groan and turns her body to face the window.

A single stream of sunlight peaks through the slit of the curtains. With the sheet in hand to cover her body she gets up from the bed and walks towards the curtains. She drags her fingers through the ray. She can feel the heat radiating off it.

Have you ever seen anything like it? She asks herself. Natasha Romanoff so content with herself and the world, that she dares to play with sunlight. A smile graces her face as she finally opens the curtains. She is greeted with a magnificent view of pristine blue oceans and mountain ranges as far as the eye can see. Itching to explore, she opens the sliding door and makes her way onto the balcony.

Lost in thought she feels arms snaking around her waist and a hot breath against her neck. She leans back into the embrace. Steve’s lips place soft kisses across her shoulder as his wet skin grazes against hers softly. She closes her eyes as she basks in the sunlight and relishes in the kisses.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

With a low and sultry voice, he replies. “Most beautiful fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

She can feel his eyes on her. Burning with passion and desire. For a split second he removes his arms from around her waist. She turns around slowly as she lets go of the sheet to pull him down by the neck. She hungrily kisses his lips. His hands dance up and down her back before eventually landing on her behind for a gentle squeeze.

At that point she bites at his bottom lip and he lets out a guttural moan. Her hands trail down his naked chest towards his waist. She slowly untucks the towel before he loses all patience and rips the towel from his body. She presses into him more as he leads them towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. He grabs Natasha’s by the waist and together they graciously fall on the bed.

A mewl from the baby monitor interrupts the couple. Steve continues in his quest as he shamelessly continues to nip at Natasha’s neck.

“Steve…” Natasha meant it as a warning but it escapes as soft moan. Another mewl sounds from the monitor.

“Okay, okay. We’ll have to finish this another time.” Steve reluctantly pulls away from her. In one swift movement he gets up. He saunters towards his closet and grabs a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

“I’ll get James. You enjoy a leisurely shower.” Steve gives her a quick peck before he exits the room.

* * *

  
They’ve had a nice quiet life thus far. Relocating to Camps Bay, Cape Town has been one of the best decisions they’ve made. It’s peaceful and serene. The people are kind. It’s far away enough that they can leave their superhero personas behind, and close enough that if one day they are needed they could just get back into the game. T’Challa graciously gifted them this house, when he found out about James’s impending arrival. It was a generous gift and they weren’t about to say no to a king. Neither Natasha nor Steve thought the last year and a half would be this perfect.

* * *

Natasha enters the kitchen as the intoxicating smell of pancakes seduces her. She comes to a stop at the doorway as she spots a shirtless Steve flipping pancakes with his right hand and very awake James perched on his left arm. Each time Steve flips a pancake James giggles as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen. She smiles at the sight in front her. She’s grateful. Never in a million years did she think she’d be so fucking lucky.

“Good morning, Jamie. How’s momma’s favorite guy doin’ today?” She says as she walks over to the Steve. James babbles and clutches imaginary clumps of air as he reaches over to Natasha. She takes him in her arms. James burst out in a fit of giggles as she peppers his face with kisses. Steve’s hand runs down her spine and finally rest on the small of her back. He looks over at her.

“What, no ‘good morning’ for Daddy ?” he asks with a smug grin on his face.

Natasha smiles and answers Steve while never taking her eyes off of James and using her mommy-voice. “If I remember correctly Daddy already got his ‘good morning’ earlier.”

He moves his hand round her waist to her hip and gives it a gentle squeeze. She looks up him. Their eyes meet. The instant lock of bright blue pools and emerald green. Steve leans down and places a soft sweet kiss against her lips. He pulls away and rests his forehead against hers. They stay like that, savoring in the moment, until James is babbling again. Natasha gives Steve one last peck.

She heads to the breakfast nook and sets James down in his high chair. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Not once but three times.

Steve sighs as he walks towards the door. “I’ll get it.”

Somehow the figure behind the door seems familiar. He twist the handle and slowly opens the door.

“Stevie!”

Steve lets an exasperated breath as he smiles at the person in front of him.  
“Not that I’m complaining but what are you doing here so early, Tony ?”

Tony being his complete and utter self walks into the foyer of the house.

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart. I brought breakfast and a few other surprises”

“Uncle Steve!”

Steve’s head shifts towards the sound so fast it might’ve caused whiplash. He sees a tall, strawberry blond-haired women walking towards the house and a small auburn-haired girl running out from under her feet. The little girl is currently hurdling towards him at top speed. She jumps into his arms.

“Hey kiddo.”

“I missed you.”

“Me too, Morgie.”

He sets the girl down. He sees Pepper standing outside the door and gestures for her to enter. Once inside, he grabs her in a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Steve.”

Pepper pats his back. Steve takes that as his signal to let go.

“So, I’m guessing you’re not mad that it’s ‘early’ anymore.” Tony says while occupying a toothy grin.

Steve smiles and heads out in front of the group. He waves at them to follow him. Natasha hears Steve close in on the kitchen.

“Steve, babe, who’s at the door?” She shouts from the kitchen.

“Oh, just breakfast.” He returns.

As they enter the kitchen, Morgan runs out from underneath group.

“Auntie Nat!”

She nearly tackles Natasha out of her seat. Natasha shifts in position as she picks Morgan up and places her on her lap. “Morgie. Oh my. You’ve gotten so big since I last saw you. What, did you grow a whole foot?”

Morgan giggles as she places a soft peck on Natasha’s cheek.

“Morgan, let go of your auntie Nat, we also want to greet her.”

Morgan reluctantly gets off of Natasha’s lap. Natasha gets up from her seat and greets both Tony and Pepper.

“Not that I’m complaining but what are you guys doing here ?” Natasha asks as she takes a seat.

Tony smiles at her while he pulls out a chair for Pepper. “Starting to sound just like your husband there, Red.” Natasha scrunches her face at him.

  
Tony moves round to the opposite side of the table where he takes James out of his high chair and sets him on his lap as he takes a seat. “I can’t speak for Pep but I personally, missed my nephew and Morgan missed her cousin.”

As if on queue, Morgan answers. “I really did miss Jamie.” She walks over to her dad where she proceeds to play with James.

Natasha and Steve share a knowing look as they smile at the answer Tony provided. “So, missing your nephew is enough reason to fly to South Africa for the day.”

“Yes. I didn’t build a hyper speed quinjet, not to use it. Plus, I brought breakfast.”

“Yes, you did.”

They gather round the table to enjoy their breakfast. A nice, quiet breakfast – where they don’t have to rush. One where they can enjoy each other’s presence. One where they can enjoy the moment and for once in their life not worry about anything else outside of this perfect little bubble.

_The End_


	2. What's in a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : These characters belong to the wonder that is Marvel.
> 
> Also if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would really appreciate it. Feel free to voice them.
> 
> It's my heart on a plate. I tried threading some kind of backstory into Natasha and Steve's lives. I hope you like it.
> 
> ************************************

Their lives have been anything but perfect.

Steve’s childhood was littered with abuse. But not towards him. The abuse was aimed at his mother. His mother, god bless her soul, was a good woman. A woman that Steve tries to emulate every day.

Steve never hated his father, Joseph. He hated the things, his father did to his mother. Yes, it was trying times. The Great War, the Prohibition and the Great Depression. The world was suffering. His father thought that that was reason enough to start acting like he did. So, in a modest house in Brooklyn, a little boy was trying to be his mother’s protector.

When his father eventually died, it broke both his and his mother’s hearts. Despite his recent actions, they still had a deep love for the man. Being the realist, Steve did know that now his mother was free. His father would never hurt her again. Even so, that wasn’t even a reason, convincing or not, for him to drop his mantle as a protector.

Natasha didn’t have it any easier. She was abandoned by her mother and father. The only keepsake she had of her family was her name. Natasha Alianovna Romanov. A name she hardly uses, because it hurt so much. Being tossed aside with nothing is one thing being tossed aside with a full name and the knowledge that your father’s name is Alian Romanov, is another. It feels a whole lot more cruel; it feels like they just gave up on her before they even tried.

The feeling of being unwanted had haunted her until Ivan came. Ivan was the first person to show her some semblance of love. She didn’t know any better. How could she tell the difference between that and real love ? She has never experienced the latter.

Many people think the aphorism “Love is for children” was instilled and drilled into her by the Red Room. It wasn’t. It was her mantra. She didn’t want to get hurt again. So, she staved off any forms of love.

By the grace of the god, they found each other. They perfectly fit together, like a puzzle : they where the pieces needed to finish each other’s picture.

_“You okay?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“What's going on?”_

_“When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore.”_

_“There's a chance you might be in the wrong business.”_

_“I owe you.”_

_“It's okay.”_

_“If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?”_

_“I would now. And I'm always honest.”_

For Steve, Natasha was the one who made him drop his mantle of protector. It came down to a single moment where he thought time had slowed down. He realized she cared enough about him and for him to protect him. To save him. She had no reason to be the one to protect him. He was Captain America, after all. She didn’t even need the permission, but there she was asking for it. Asking to be his protector.

And for Natasha, Steve loved her like no one else in this fucked up world could. Yes, she had the Bartons but Steve showed her how to accept the most sacred love of all. He loved her so much that it hurt, and she felt that. He loved her so much that he allowed her to become his protector, the one thing he had always been.

* * *

“Nat, honey you’re doing great. Almost there.”

Steve encouragingly whispered as he wiped the sweat from wife’s brow. Her face was scrunched in concentration. Natasha’s left-hand gripped the railing of the hospital bed and her right-hand held Steve’s. He encouraged her by caressing the back of her hand with his thumb and squeezing her hand every now and again. She squeezed back. Anguished by the pushes, but also just to let him know that she’s still there. There’s was a lot of risk during this pregnancy, just like before.

“Okay, Natasha. Big contraction coming up, I gonna need you to give me a real big push.”

“Aaaaahhhhhhhh!”

Natasha’s scream echoed throughout the delivery room. She had closed her eyes to concentrate even more whilst grabbing Steve’s hand in a tighter grip.

Through the cacophony of medical appliances, nurses scuffling and chattering – one sound became apparent. The wail of a baby. Both Natasha and Steve’s eyes shot up to where the sound came from. Steve reluctantly let go of Natasha’s hand as he stepped closer to the sound. Nestled in doctor Phillips’ arms, was a beautiful baby boy. Steve was caught in an emotional reverie of love and happiness.

“Would you like to clip the umbilical cord, Dad ?”

Doctor Phillips brought him out of his trance. He swiftly picked up the scissors and a nurse clamped the cord. He was confident in cutting it this time, he had been nervous with James.

Easy as pie. The cord was cut and the baby was handed to a nurse to get cleaned up. He headed back to Natasha, where he took up his former position. She was already in process of the after-birth. Steve supported his wife for a further 15 minutes.

Natasha was grateful for Steve. He propped up a pillow behind her and let the stirrups down. The nurse came back with the baby in hand. The baby was wrapped in a light blue blanket. She placed the baby against Natasha’s chest. The room had been cleared to give the three of them some privacy.

Natasha placed a kiss against her baby boy’s head. She was a symphony of hormones and emotions. Steve bent down and put his arm around her shoulders, he placed a kiss against her temple.

“You did good, babe.”

She looked up at Steve with glassy eyes. This was it. That feeling of wanting to protect someone else with every part of your being. To love someone with every fiber of your body. This. Was. It. Steve leaned in closer and placed a soft slow kiss against her lips. He let up and pressed his forehead against hers. Enthralled by everything that has just happened.

“Thank you for giving me all this, Steve”

A tiny yawn sounded form the baby in Natasha’s arms. Like a reminder that he was still there. Natasha stroked the baby’s cheek with the back of her pointer finger.

“Don’t worry, Alian. We didn’t forget about you.”

Natasha being as meticulous as she is, wanted to have a full name ready ever since they found out it was a boy. So, that’s what they decided to name him. _Alian Joseph Rogers._

See, these particular names were given to people who have caused them a lot of pain. Pain that couldn’t be easily erased. The names shouldn’t have to carry the burden the pain caused. So, instead of remembering these names for what they were, or what they caused; they opted to give new life to these names. New life that was guaranteed to make them happy. A new life that is going to be perfect.

“You think James will be happy with his new baby brother.”

“Ecstatic.”

_The End_


	3. Sleeping in my bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I got a new update.
> 
> I've been extremely busy with university, so I have had minimal time to spend on writing. I hope this makes up for it.
> 
> xxx  
> Peptidoglycan

The only way for the Rogers family to end off a Friday night was with a messy family dinner. ‘Messy’ in this case refers to the kids usually needing a good wipe down after dinner. But today ‘messy’ took up a new meaning. Natasha’s husband decided that tonight a food fight would be a good idea. Resulting in the kids needing another bath and her on kitchen clean-up duty. So, Natasha had wiped up an array of food, mostly vegetables – Steve would never waste his chicken on a food fight – from the countertops and dining table. Now, she’s busy with the dishes – which honestly could’ve been done earlier but she finds it meditative and relaxing, so she left it for last. Food fights are fun and all, but the mess can be a real pain in the ass after the fact.

* * *

Natasha was too consumed by the warm water that her hands were submerged in that she failed to notice Steve enter the kitchen. He made his way to stand behind her. Steve planted his hands on Natasha’s hips. He pressed his body into hers and proceeded to plant light kisses along the back of her neck.

“Whatever you trying to do, can’t it wait until after I’m done with the dishes.”

“Not when you look this good.” Steve continued to pepper her shoulder with kisses. “Smell this good.” He tucked his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent. “Or feel this good.” Steve squeezed her hips and Natasha let out a tiny gasp.

Natasha turned around in his arms. She locked her hands behind his neck and brought him down for a soft and slow kiss. She could feel the heat coursing through Steve’s body. Natasha pulled away from the kiss. She nipped at his jaw as she continued en-route towards his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe and whispered to him. “Well, baby, as much as I love it when you’re taking charge –” She continued to pepper his jaw with kisses as she walked them backwards toward a chair at the dining table. The back of Steve’s knees hit the chair and Natasha pushed him down to sit. “– I can't, I’ve got to finish the dishes.” She pecked Steve on the lips and walked back to the sink as she continued to wash up.

“We have a dishwasher you know.” Steve said with a sly smile.

“Oh, I know.” That’s all Natasha said. Steve was expecting a quick retort, but nothing like this.

“Have you put the kids to bed yet?”

“Of course. The food fight really tired them out. James more than Alian.”

“Alian, takes after you. Sometimes he just has to much energy.”

“The food fight did do the trick though. He only needed one story tonight.”

Alian, at the tender age of four, was still prone to sleeping in their bed. Most of the time he would sneak into their bed just when they are about to call it a night. Natasha and Steve are trying to help him grow out of it, by making him fall asleep in his own bed with the help of two or three stories. He even has this special night light that plays lullabies that helps him fall asleep.

“Did you give him his milk?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because today, Nat, your son said he’s a big boy like his daddy. He doesn’t need milk to fall asleep.”

“A big boy like his daddy, you say.” Natasha wrung out the dishcloth as she finished clearing up.

“Yeah.” Steve said in a low husky tone. Before Natasha could even render a response. Steve was next to her in two leaps. He spun her around a captured her lips in a soul-devouring kiss. They got lost in each other. Natasha dragged her fingers through his hair and Steve’s hands danced up and down Natasha’s spine. Natasha reluctantly pulled away and her hands came down from the back of his neck to play with his collar.

“Aren’t we eager.” She says with a smirk.

“You said to wait until you’ve finished the dishes. As far as I can see, you’re done.”

Steve hooked his hands underneath Natasha’s thighs to pick her up and place her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around Steve’s waist. Steve might have set the pace, but she wanted to be in charge now. And thanks to the height difference, she was. She ducked down to kiss him. A kiss that bordered between soft and sensual and dirty and fierce. The kiss was torturously slow but neither of them seem to mind as it garnered low moans and groans that spurred them on even more. Natasha and Steve broke apart to gather their breathing.

“Why don’t we take this someplace else. I’d hate to clean this kitchen for a second time.” And with that Natasha jumped off the counter. She grabbed Steve’s hand and led him to their bedroom. She opened the bedroom door and on her way towards the bed she stopped dead in her tracks. Natasha noticed a lump in the middle of the bed.

Steve stopped behind her, oblivious to what’s happening. He proceeded to nip at Natasha’s neck.  
“Babe.” Natasha lightly pushed him away and pointed towards the bed.

“Oh” came Steve’s response, together with a soft smile. They moved towards the lump from their respective sides of the bed. Steve slowly pulled away the comforter. There in their bed he saw a small boy with his hands folded underneath his chin and eyes squeezed shut as the boy tried to fall asleep. He looked at Natasha, who was glowing at the adorableness in front of her. She bent down and caressed the boy’s cheek.

“Malysh, what are you doing here.”

With sleepy eyes little Alian responded. “Couldn’t fall asweep. Miss mommy and daddy too much.”

Natasha smiled at Steve. The two of the pulled the comforter back and climbed into bed. Alian moved closer to Natasha, his back pressed snugly against her chest. He reached up to place his hand on Steve’s cheek.

“Can I sweep here tonight ?”

“Of course, you can, buddy.”

Steve and Natasha’s eyes met as they whisper their goodnights and I love you’s as and dozed off to sleep.

In the morning Steve woke up to find a foot kicking him in his side. He turned his head to look around. Steve woke up because of the uncomfortability but the sight he saw made everything worth it.

James also found his way into the bed last night; he was sleeping between Natasha and Alian. Her arm was draped over both boys and Liho was sleeping on her feet. This was a sight of beauty to Steve.


End file.
